


Дорога

by BlackRook



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRook/pseuds/BlackRook
Summary: Валентин Придд зимой 400-ого года. Написано до выхода "Рассвета".





	Дорога

По пути из Олларии-Раканы в Старую Придду Валентин меньше всего думал о возможной встрече с кем-то из бывших однокорытников. Не до того было, честно говоря.

Нужно было отправить гражданских в Васспард — с достойным эскортом, но при этом не ослабляя основные силы. Нужно было самим добраться до ставки, желательно — без стычек с регулярными патрулями и местными крестьянами. Нужно было понять, как держаться с действующим регентом и что делать дальше.

Первый маршал сделал Валентина Придда полковником и отправил в распоряжение Западной армии, но решать, воплотится ли этот приказ в жизни или останется на бумаге, будет герцог Ноймаринен. А с ним, в отличие от герцога Алва, Валентин лично ни разу не встречался и знал о нем только то, что знали все. Последнее, к счастью, можно было исправить, и весь переход Валентин при любой возможности расспрашивал зятя. Тот ведь не просто полжизни прослужил в Торке, он начинал — как Валентин, к стыду своему, вспомнил уже в Фебидах — оруженосцем у Людвига Ноймара. А значит, и тогдашнего Первого маршала мог видеть вблизи и в бою, и в мирное время, и на службе, и вне ее. Август, позабыв свою обычную молчаливость, рассказывал. И о Ноймариненах, и о маршале фок Варзов, и о прочем командовании Западной армии. Валентин слушал и строил планы.

При нынешнем положении дел пытаться остаться при особе регента, видимо, не имело смысла, стоило настаивать на действующей армии. Место Августа в любом случае было там, да и полк должен заниматься делом — пусть реальный боевой опыт имела едва ли четверть солдат и офицеров, но выучка и дисциплина были на высоте, а при хорошем командире этого обычно достаточно. Положение самого Валентина было куда более двусмысленным.  
Со штабными обязанностями, даже соответствующими внезапно свалившемуся званию, Валентин не сомневался, что справится. По крайней мере, если его не будут намеренно топить — все же служба у Рокслея, уроки Августа и прочитанные книги не прошли даром. А вот чего он стоит, как боевой офицер, Валентин и сам пока не знал, и только в одном был уверен: всерьез его, девятнадцатилетнего «столичного» полковника, никто воспринимать не будет. Ведь даже собственные вассалы большей частью считали, что главным достоинством нынешнего герцога Придда является умение не мешать графу Гирке.

Впрочем, возраст и неопытность — это ничего, ведь есть же еще и фамилия. И переворот Рокслеев, и три месяца в захваченной Олларии. И кто знает, поверит ли ему Рудольф. Не письмам Алвы, а самому Валентину.  
— Ты уверен, что хочешь поехать один? — спросил Август на последнем привале перед прибытием в Старую Придду.  
— Уверен.  
Людвига Ноймара в ставке не было, а напоминать об этой ниточке самому Рудольфу… Валентин — не осиротевший мальчишка, приехавший просить милости и протекции, он офицер, который привез важные сведения и привел пусть небольшое, но подкрепление. И пока он верит в это сам, у него есть хоть какой-то шанс убедить в этом других.

Узнав, что Людвиг Ноймар теперь отвечает за перевалы, раздумья об остальных генералах Западной армии Валентин отложил на потом и, как выяснилось, зря. Потому что к немедленной встрече ни с оруженосцем генерала Давенпорта, ни с братом Её Величества он оказался не готов. И тем более он не был готов к тому, чем эта встреча продолжилась на следующий день.

…То, что у Арно Савиньяка-младшего не было никаких причин любить семейство Приддов, Валентин прекрасно понимал еще в Лаик, и все полгода обучения честно ждал соответствующих неприятностей. Но унар Арно предпочитал просто не замечать унара Валентина (за что унар Валентин был ему искренне благодарен), а вот теньент Сэ вцепился в полковника Придда так, словно мечтал об этом с Фабианова дня.  
Позже Валентин, конечно, злился на себя, что позволил довести дело до нарушения регентского указа — в его-то ситуации, но, если рассудить здраво и посмотреть на последствия… Эта дуэль была лучшим, что с ним случилось после Лаик, и именно с нее он снова начал жить, а не просто пытаться выжить.


End file.
